


A Scream

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Slight Canon Divergence, bc it's based off the scene but it's not, it hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: The day Octavia and Aurora Blake are arrested is the worst day of Bellamy’s life.





	

The day Octavia and Aurora Blake are arrested is the worst day of Bellamy’s life. Aurora is led from their quarters quickly, silently, without so much as a glance back or goodbye to her son. 

Octavia does not go so quietly. Octavia is dragged from that hall, kicking and screaming, trying to fight her way back to her brother. All of her pent up noise and emotion from the last sixteen years is released through her protest. Bellamy tries to go after her, but someone is holding him back. He doesn’t know, or even care for that matter, who it is; he is blind to everything but his sister in that moment. 

He calls out her nickname, that single letter that holds their entire relationship within it. When Octavia hears it, her head shoots up, locking eyes with her brother. She screams out the only thing she can think of, three words followed by her brother’s name, and he yells it back.

And then his sister is gone. 


End file.
